


Goodnight Sam

by Castiel_in_the_impala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker, Demon killing knife, Demons, Drinking, Drunk Dean, Dungeon, Dying Sam, End of Season, King of Hell, M/M, Pre series, Season ending, Suicidal Dean, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, goodnight sam, trapped crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_in_the_impala/pseuds/Castiel_in_the_impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The series started with Dean saying “Goodnight Sam”.</p><p>What if it ended the same way?</p><p>****Trigger Warning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight Sam

It was a demon pack that got them in the end. A simple exorcism goes wrong. What was thought to be one, maybe two demons, was actually about a dozen. Sam and Dean tried frantically to get out of the house they were trapped in, but it was too late. With Dean cornered and Sam defenseless without the demon knife, a demon comes up behind Sam. Before he has time to react, he is on the floor bleeding to death. The demon has a large, razor-sharp blade of some sort in it’s hand. Fresh blood is dripping from it. Sam’s hands feel his shirt, now wet with blood, and feel that he is shredded apart. The demon smiled evilly and turns to Dean, hoping to do the same thing. For Sam, everything goes black.

 

Sam regains consciousness from his spot on the ground. He groans deeply with pain and opens his eyes. They adjust to the lack of light in a few short seconds. In the corner he sees Dean taking on 4 demons. Or is it 8? Sam’s vision is blurring. He glances down and takes his hand off his stomach. He is ripped to shreds and blood is gushing over into a puddle beside him. Returning his hands to his stomach, he looks back at Dean, who is now killing the last demon. The demon who stabbed him. Even with his blurred vision and lack of light, Sam can see tear tracks running down his brother’s face as the demon lights up from the inside. Dean slides the knife out of the body as it falls to the ground.

Dean looks up, his gaze meeting Sam’s for a moment. Suddenly, Sam beings having coughing spasms. Crimson is streaking down his chin as it splatters all over. “Sammy!” Dean cries as he races over to his dying little brother. “Sammy…” He says softly, “I’m gonna get you outta here. It’s gonna be okay.” Sam’s coughs stop momentarily. He wipes the blood from his mouth and wheezes. One, if not both, of his lungs were punctured and filling with blood fast. “Dean… It’s okay,” Sam coughs once more, “I love you…” Dean quietly sobs as he cradles his brother’s head like when he was 4 years old. “I love you too Sammy.”

“It’s… Gonna be… Soon…” Sam manages to get out through coughs. “I know,” Dean replies quietly. Sam’s head is now in Dean’s lap. Dean runs his fingers along Sam’s pale forehead to smooth his hair away from his face. Just then, Sam’s breathing hitches as he completely loses his ability to breathe. Dean grasps his hand firmly, crying quietly. Sam’s breathing stops entirely, dead eyes staring into nothingness. Dean brings his hand up and shuts his dead baby brother’s eyes. “Goodnight Sam…” he chokes out.

 

Dean can’t really remember anything since Sam died. He’s been drinking all day, every day ever since then. He doesn’t even know the date. All he knows is that Sammy is dead and whiskey is his only source of comfort right now. Well, he won’t call mind-numbing ‘comfort’, per say. But it’s better than the alternative. That, and torturing Crowley. Dean doesn’t know how he managed to catch Crowley, but he’s making the most of it.

Dean goes down into the dungeon, so drunk that he is barely able to stand. And he tries to make a deal. His soul to bring Sam back. Crowley replies no every times and says that Dean’s soul is too damaged to be of any real use to him. Then Dean carves him up and goes back to his room to drink himself to sleep.

Today is different. Today, Dean has been thinking of a better solution. He’s only drunk one bottle of alcohol today, so his mind is clearer than usual. Dean tucks something in his pants and heads down to Crowley.

Crowley senses something different in Dean today. “Come to let me go now, Squirrel?” Dean glares at Crowley. He sighs and closes the doors behind him. “You know it going to be very difficult for you to get out now that you’ve locked yourself in, correct?” Crowley asks, a bit confused. “That’s what I’m hoping for…” Dean mumbled quietly. “Complete sentences! Good for you! Now let me go.”

Dean pulls up a stool and sits at the edge of the devil's trap, right in front of Crowley. Crowley shoots him a questioning look. “Ya know,” Dean starts, voice cracking slightly, “You could’ve gotten out of here. All you had to do was bring Sam back. And now,” Dean takes a gun out of his pants, “You’re going to suffer alone, just like I have.” Crowley laughs at the gun. “A gun? Winchester, a gun won’t kill me.” Dean smiles sadly at the gun in his hands before continuing as if Crowley had said nothing. “I’m the last person that will ever be able to get into the bunker. I’ve got the only key. The only way in. You’re trapped.” “And you’re point?” The demon huffs. Dean’s broken gaze meets Crowley’s questioning one. Dean looks down at the gun in his hand. Tears are pouring down his face. “The gun isn’t for you. It’s for me.” Taking a deep breath, he brings the gun to his temple. Dean can vaguely hear Crowley yelling at him to stop and if he dies, Crowley will be trapped here. Dean ignores him and thinks about his goal. A broken smile flickers across his face as he says, “It’s okay. I’m coming, Sammy.” With a loud bang, it all goes black.


End file.
